


Solitude

by pixelized



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Loneliness, Minor Character Death, Violence, Violent Thoughts, part of this is venty oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelized/pseuds/pixelized
Summary: All throughout her life, no matter what form she took, Levia was lonely.





	1. Childhood

Levia Barisol looked like a normal six year old girl to anyone who gave her a cursory glance. She was three foot six, wore a white bow in her hair, and tried to play with the other children, even though she could never quite get along with them.

From the moment she could speak, she was inquisitive.

“Mommy”, she’d ask Rahab. “How do people work?” Rahab couldn’t answer.

“Mommy? Why do the other kids not like me?” Rahab couldn’t answer.

“Mommy? Why am I in trouble? It was the other me that tried to hurt that girl.” Rahab took Levia to a psychologist.

Though it was a child psychologist’s office, Levia was more interested in the textbooks on about neurology and psychology up on the bookshelves than she was in the vast array of toys on the ground.

She heard the doctor talk about things she didn’t quite yet understand.

_“Genius”_

_“Child prodigy”_

_“Divine Soul”_

_“Malice”_

_“HER Syndrome”_

Levia wanted to understand what “malice” and “HER syndrome” was. Was that why she kept hearing whispers urging to hurt the other children? Was that the origin of “evil”? And if so, how could she work to eradicate it? She searched for every book she could on the subject, and eventually was accepted into college despite her extremely young age as a result of her brilliant mind.

Levia didn’t mind going to college, and it seemed like it could be an interesting change. Elementary wasn’t for her, anyway. All of the other kids were dumb and wanted to play with silly toys and didn’t care about learning or the world beyond their small bubble. Whenever she made overtures of friendship and tried to talk about her passions they would either ignore her or laugh at her and call her a nerd. Eventually, she had given up and would spend recess reading any book she could find about the human mind. She didn’t need other children. Maybe adults would understand her more.


	2. University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe university would be better.

Normally a six-year-old child wouldn't be admitted to a prestigious university, or any university for that matter. However, Levia had two things going for her. She was, apparently, the smartest child anyone had ever seen, and her mother was rich and willing to give the university a hefty donation to get the precocious child off of her hands as well as a personal maid to assist her.

 

None of the other students felt like rooming with a child, which was fine with her. She had her maid, and she had her studies. She tried to befriend the students in her classes, but none of them wanted to be stuck with babysitting duty. That was fine for her. They were too slow anyway. Even in the beginning, they couldn’t keep with her in their studies. They were too busy having parties where they drank and drank alcohol that decayed their nervous systems and livers or paired off with each other.

 

She wondered why she was so different. She tried learning about the words she had heard about in the psychologist’s office. She found her first answer in a Theology textbook.

 

_ Divine Soul- An individual with a divine soul has a typically growing human body, but the mind and soul of one of the deities or demons of the Old World. These individuals act far beyond their age as children as a result of their old memories assisting them. Many people avoid them because they have a higher incidence of Malice and HER Syndrome. _

 

She found her second answer in her Abnormal Psychology textbook.

 

_ HER Syndrome: A HER's tendencies include physical violence, human experimentation, destruction, and deceit. As a natural prerequisite, HERs typically attempt to increase their own kind and ensure the continuation of their "mission" to spread malice by any means necessary. They likewise take immense pleasure in performing their actions. _

 

Well, that settled it. Here she was, an apparently divine soul in the body of a small child, with the intense urge to destroy and maim and kill by any means necessary. The only thing keeping her from giving in was her stronger urge for knowledge. She had to know how she could fix this, and why she and others were like this in the first place. Was it possible to eradicate evil? And if she could remove the “evil”, maybe people wouldn’t be afraid of her.


	3. Graduate School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the years go on Levia learns how to be alone and gains a bit of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR VIOLENT INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS.

Eight years passed, and Levia had graduated with a BS in Neuropsychology and was well on her way to obtaining her PhD. By now, she had grown accustomed to loneliness, or at least convinced herself that she had. She had grown old enough to dismiss her maid and spent long days at the university’s laboratory. Whenever her mind ate at her, she would throw herself even harder into her research, often working so hard that she fell asleep at the lab bench. Even so, it became harder and harder to suppress the urges of Malice.

 

_ Destroy them. You don’t need them. Carve open their skull and see what their brain looks like while they’re alive. _

 

It was during this time that the now-fourteen-year-old Levia met Professor Seth Twiright, professor of Interdimensional Studies. She sat in on his class in a hybrid lecture one day, on the psychological effects of travel to parallel worlds. Eventually, he and the other professors became mentors, and the closest people to friends that she could say she had.

 

Later, she received an invitation for those with Divine Souls to go on a mission to once again create a new world to replace the one that was becoming more and more corrupt by the day. She ran to Professor Twiright and told him the news. “Even if you travel to a new world though, you’ll still have those impulses”, he mused thoughtfully. “What if I were to tell you that I’ve found a way to remove them for good?”.

 

He proceeded to tell her about his plan: Destroy her other “self”, for he was the one who has been sending the awful thoughts to her all along. She now had a dilemma: should she kill her other “self” in order to have a chance to prevent herself from killing anyone else down the line?


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behemo makes an appearance and things begin to go to shit.

Dr. Twiright had located the point of intersection between their two realities: a mirror in their childhood bedrooms. He had given her a knife to hide in her labcoat pocket. The plan was simple: sneak in while he was asleep and kill him quickly, and sneak back through without anyone being the wiser. If that failed, she would bring him into her world and kill him there.

 

She had decided to go through with his plan. After all, it was better to kill the root cause to prevent what might be many more deaths in the future. She tried to convince herself it was just like taking medicine for a more physical illness. It had to be done.

* * *

Behemo’s day had gone from good, to bad, to absolutely horrible surprisingly quickly. For a while now, he had been trying to force himself to look “masculine” for the sake of appearances. After all, what would people say if the male heir to the Barisol family wore makeup and dresses? He was sick of wearing the clothes that didn’t fit his style, and he felt like he could finally confide in Ava, his girlfriend and maid, about his secret. They had met three months ago when she began working at the mansion and began dating soon after. She was as beautiful as the rare porcelain doll that he had accidentally broken as a child. He found that she was the only one who could make his violent urges subside.

 

He was a bit nervous about telling Ava but was sure that she’d come to understand eventually. He took her to a posh French restaurant, forcing himself to wear a suit and convincing himself that if it all went right he would never have to wear anything like it again. It felt tight against his frame and clung to his skin. She didn’t have time to change out of her working attire before their reservation time, so she went in her maid uniform.

 

They had a lovely dinner, and once they walked back to the mansion Behemo felt like he was ready to tell her. He sat her on the bed and took a deep breath before telling her the truth. “I’ve always felt more comfortable wearing makeup and girls’ clothes. I’ve tried to hide it, especially since I’ve met you because I care about you so much, but I want you to know the truth, and I’m hoping that you could even help me borrow your spare uniforms for a while until I get the courage to buy clothing of my own.”

 

Ava was speechless. She knew it was too good to be true for the rich, handsome young master of the house to be into her, a poor young maid. He was playing her for a fool. “You’re disgusting”, she said coldly. “I knew this was too good to be true. And on the off-chance that it is, well, now I can tell the world about it. I bet everyone’s dying to know that the heir of the Barisol fortune is into  _ dresses _ ”, she spat.

 

Behemo froze. His whole world was going to fall to pieces in an instant if his secret got out. Would he always have to hide his true self just because society couldn't handle that he likes to look beautiful? Why was beauty only reserved for women, anyway? He would be kicked out and left with nothing, and all because he wanted to be honest with the one he loved. Well, it seemed love was an illusion anyway. A voice came from inside him that he had been ignoring for months.

 

_ Destroy her before she destroys you. _

 

_ Tear her limb from limb. _

 

_ Treat her like the worthless toy she is. _

 

_ Shatter her like you once shattered that doll. _

 

He succumbed to the HER whisper and allowed the madness to overtake him.


	5. Chapter 5

Behemo came to his senses when it was far too late for anything to be done. He looked down at himself, and saw that he was wearing…Ava’s uniform? Even though it was covered in red splotches. Scattered around the room were...dolls’ limbs? No...they were much too large, naked and dripping with still-fresh blood and viscera. His ears rang with the echoes of Ava’s screams, the last noises she ever made. He gasped as the realization of what had happened dawned on him. What had he done? His initial worry of not being able to ever truly express himself faded into a visceral fear. Loud voices boomed from the other side of the door. He heard his blood rushing through his ears and felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. The authorities were surely coming for him. 

 

At that moment, he noticed the reflection of the room in the mirror had warped into a room that was similar, yet definitely not the same room. For one thing, it was a lot cleaner, and instead of his own reflection staring back at him he saw a similar-looking figure clad in a pristine white lab coat. His reached through the mirror and extended a hand. Could this be an angel that could save him, or was it the grim reaper who had come to make him pay for his crimes against nature?

 

* * *

 

Levia had the urge to gape at the scene before her but forced herself to maintain a straight face. When she had planned to cross to the other world this was not what she had expected at all. Organs and limbs were scattered around the room, and blood covered every surface. She looked in the corner and saw her double cowering and looking absolutely terrified, with blood soaking through...his?...dress. Seth  _ had  _ said that the alteration of this world was that Rahab had given birth to a male child. Could he have been mistaken?

 

The figure in the corner of the room spoke up shakily, with a voice that definitely sounded deeper than her own. “W-who are you??” She now noticed noticed a bit of stubble on his face, though it was hard to spot at first. Yes, Seth was correct after all. She considered her options. She could tell he was similar to her just from looking at his cowering form. Just like her, he had nobody else and had these horrific impulses. Unlike her, however, he had already succumbed to them.

 

She realized that he couldn’t have been causing her own impulses. He looked like he had never given into his before, and was filled with shock and terror and regret now that he had. Seth Twiright had tricked her, and he would pay. But first, she felt the need to save her other self, to give him the company and care that she never had. Maybe this was her way out of a life of solitude. She took his hand, and lead him back through the mirror into her world.


End file.
